


Lipstick And Cigarette Smoke

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 50s, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Greasers, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Girl Power, Popular Reyna, Punk Thalia, Secret Relationship, Useless Lesbians, idk what that tag is for but i feel like it describes this fic lmao, these girls are my absolute weakness tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were a lot of things Reyna hadn't expected. </p><p>But, most of all, she hadn't expected to fall in love with Thalia Grace. </p><p>...</p><p>OR, the obligatory (and terribly cliche) 50s AU wherein Thalia is a punk and Reyna is a babe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick And Cigarette Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> fuck me in the ass i love these goddamns lesbos 
> 
> theyna is the only good pjo ship tbh
> 
>  
> 
> [here's my personal blog](http://luciferslittlekitten.tumblr.com/)  
> [here's my writing blog](http://gods--among--us.tumblr.com/)

The Litae were royalty on school grounds, and it seemed that, if Reyna was a princess, she had fallen in love with a peasant.

The Litae, the school-ruling girl’s gang with the pink jackets everyone wanted to have hanging in their closet, the filled-up calendars and parties every other night, being first pick on anything and everything, and generally being a first class citizen in a second rate school, was a group she could call herself a part of. Sure, some girls became your standard paper-shaker or just another cube passing through high school, but the select few that became Litae?

Well, they must’ve been really something.

As soon as Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano transferred into Fabulinus County High, she was plucked from the crowd by manicured fingernails, stuffed into an expensive pink jacket, and had a polka-dotted neck scarf tied ‘round her throat like a vice before she could refuse the offer of being a part of the Litae. No one refused the Litae. That is, if you wanted to graduate in one piece. That neck scarf was as delicate and life-controlling as the velvet ribbon around the fabled woman who wore it, and if it came off, Reyna wouldn’t lose her head, but an entire reputation and aura of likability.

The group was very tight-knit. It consisted of her, Piper McLean, Bianca di Angelo, and Silena Beauregard. Four girls out of hundreds of students. It really was elite. They were quite close, too.

Silena Beauregard was the daughter of a rich daddy who paid for the extravagant needs of the Litae, like the ridiculous pink jackets. She was the dictator of the group, and a fierce one at that. It was funny, sometimes, the lengths she went to make sure the Litae followed all of her rules. She was the real queen of the school. But she had her secrets and imperfections. For one, her daddy would flip his absolute shit if he found out his darling daughter was dating the black guy who worked in the auto-shop a few blocks down. That was kept a secret for a reason.

Reyna supposed that she and Silena were in the same boat, in a way.

It was weird how things happened. Reyna hadn’t expected to move to America when she was a girl, and she hadn’t expected to become a part of the Litae. She hadn’t expected Silena to introduce her to Jason Grace on a whim, a greaser, and a good-looking one at that, only for him to be wooed by Piper McLean instead. She hadn’t expected Bianca’s little brother, Nico, to be so easy to talk to, especially when she was the only sober friend left at Bianca’s house party. Most of all, she hadn’t expected to lose her virginity to a rebellious teddy girl in the back of her beater car after their school lost a football game.

And, speaking of that teddy girl, she hadn’t expected to fall in love with Thalia Grace, either.

“You blew them off for me again?” she asked one night, leaned against the brick wall of a diner that she’d stepped outside of to take a smoke after they’d eaten.

“Perhaps,” Reyna responded, and she snapped her compact mirror shut, leaning back against the wall, “I’m not missing much.”

She laughed and blew out a cloud of smoke. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she affirmed, “What, sharing swigs of alcohol with a few douchey greasers? Not my style. Can I sleep over?”

Thalia put her cigarette out on the brick wall, then let it drop to the ground to meet the heel of her foot. She nodded to her car, and held out her arm for Reyna to link with hers, which she did. They walked to the shitty old thing, a miracle it was still running, really.

“Not tonight, doll,” she replied, resignation, or perhaps it was melancholy, in her voice as she opened the passenger side door for Reyna and then made her way around to let herself in the driver’s side,” Jason’s bringing that Piper gal over. Don’t know what they’re going to get up to. Don’t want us to get caught, either.”

Reyna hummed. “Yes, that probably wouldn’t be good.”

Thalia slammed the car door, she had to, or else it wouldn’t shut, and attempted to start up the car. It always took a few tries before it spurted on.

“You want me to take you back to Silena’s or drop you off at your house?” Thalia questioned, pulling out of the parking lot.

“Silena’s, I suppose. I told them I’d be late or a no-show because Hylla needed me,” Reyna shook her head, “Silena said if I miss one more event, she’ll be forced to ban me from the lunch table for a week.”

Thalia broke out in laughter so intense, the car swerved a little, and Reyna almost had a heart attack. “Oh, what a fuckin’ punishment.”

“Well, in the Litae book, it is,” Reyna chuckled, “I suppose if I can, I should try and avoid being shunned. I don’t think I’m quite so vain or whipped as to care about being banned from a lunch table, though.”

“I should hope not,” Thalia replied, “Hers is the big house with the red brick and white pillar things, right?”

“Yep.”

“And you promise not to kiss any boys when you get to the party?”

Reyna scoffed. “If I didn’t know you were joking I’d be offended.”

Thalia shrugged, grinning and glancing over at Reyna. “Just making sure, doll.”

Thalia turned into the entrance of Silena’s neighborhood, and came to an abrupt stop in front of a oak wood and brown-bricked home two lots from Silena's.

“Is it too risky for a goodbye kiss?” Thalia asked, looking out the window to make sure no one was nearby. Reyna didn’t respond, but grabbed Thalia by the shoulders, turned her around, and pressed their lips together in a resounding and obvious “no.”

Then Reyna pulled back, gave a coy little smile at the semi-shocked expression on Thalia’s face, and made her way out of the car.

Thalia blinked to regain herself and whistled from the car as Reyna walked down the sidewalk, cruising slowly as to keep pace with her steps. Reyna popped a hip and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"The whole idea behind your dropping me off is that we _don't_ get caught."

"Sorry, doll," Thalia's grin was something akin to a shark's, "But you just look so damn pretty, baby."

Reyna waved her off, a faint smile gracing her lips. "Cut it out and fire up, you hussie!"

Thalia cackled and sped off in her old car, leaving Reyna to skip up to Silena's front porch with butterflies in her stomach and a quick-paced heartbeat.


End file.
